Sexo, Sangue & Magia
by Mystik
Summary: Dean e Sam acabam se envolvendo num caso onde o monstro é uma bruxa. E ela sabe bem qual feitiço irá fazer para os irmãos revelarem seus mais obscuros segredos...um para o outro.


**Casal:** Dean/Sam

**Beta: **Miss Dartmoor

**Classificação:** Slash

**Nota: **Um AU da quarta temporada, onde os anjos não aparecem e Sam foi quem salvou Dean do inferno.

* * *

**Sexo, Sangue & Magia**

O gemido fraco e dolorido ecoou pelo quarto de motel, fazendo Dean franzir o cenho, cruzando os braços contra o peito. Ele olhou para Bobby antes de voltar seu olhar para Sam.

- Já chega. Eu vou atrás dela.

Bobby ergueu o olhar do livro que pesquisava concentrado e bufou.

- Você ficou louco, Dean? O que acha que ela vai fazer com você a hora que te ver?

- Melhor do que ficar vendo o Sam agonizar sem saber por quê.

- Dean...

Mais um gemido fraco fez os dois homens pararem de conversar e Dean se aproximar com passos largos da cama. Ele sentou-se na beirada e deslizou os dedos pelos fios castanhos, escurecidos pelo suor. Imediatamente Sam gemeu fraco, como que aliviado, seu rosto procurando pelo toque dos dedos do irmão.

- Dean...

- Shhh...eu estou aqui.

Quando Sam se acalmou e a temperatura do seu corpo pareceu diminuir, Dean fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Eu não consigo ficar parado por mais tempo.

- Me dê mais uma hora.

- Você está procurando uma cura por quase três horas, Bobby! – exclamou Dean – Eu vou atrás daquela bruxa maldita que jogou essa maldição no Sam e ela vai falar por bem ou por mal!

Não era assim que o dia deveria acabar.

* * *

A vida pós-inferno era agitada, exatamente do jeito que Dean precisava para esquecer qualquer lembrança que ele ainda pudesse ter da sua temporada no andar de baixo.

Mas ele ainda odiava bruxas. Por isso quando as mortes misteriosas começaram a ocorrer naquela pequena cidade do Arizona, mortes que certamente indicavam que algum feitiço estava envolvido, Dean e Sam foram para a cidade, com muita relutância da parte de Dean.

Mas apenas um olhar cheio de humor de Sam, que certamente já tinha preparado mil piadas sobre o assunto às custas de Dean, fez o mais velho desistir de procurar pelo próximo caso. Ele resolveria essa caçada de bruxas e calaria a boca do mais novo.

Após deixarem seus pertences no motel, eles foram para a primeira parada do dia, que era o necrotério. As cinco vítimas estavam enfileiradas na sala e eles tiveram que usar máscaras e luvas, pois aparentemente todas elas haviam morrido de uma infecção forte e misteriosa. De acordo com o relatório do legista, as vítimas haviam se queixado de dores de cabeça e tontura quase duas horas antes de desmaiarem. Dali para frente foram quase dois dias de consciência e inconsciência antes da morte. O que fora estranho era que todas as vítimas haviam visitado o parque de diversões que passava pela cidade antes de adoecerem. O parque agora estava interditado e o CDC havia declarado que alguma intoxicação alimentar poderia ser a causa.

Mas a mancha vermelha em forma de pentagrama na nuca das vítimas não indicava isso. Pelo contrário. Havia sido por isso que a próxima parada dos irmãos Winchester fora isitar o parque.

Fingindo serem novos agentes do CDC, eles entraram no parque interditado para o público, caminhando pelos brinquedos e barracas vazias.

- Por onde as pessoas passaram mesmo? – perguntou Dean.

Sam tirou o bloco de anotações do bolso da calça e folheiou algumas páginas.

- Ok, a primeira vítima, Martha Fendrick veio com a filha de doze anos. De acordo com a menina elas começaram pela roda gigante.

Uma por uma, eles analisaram os passos das vítimas e por fim reduziram a investigação para quatro lugares: a roda gigante, a casa dos espelhos, a praça de alimentação e a tenda mística. Dean foi verificar a praça de alimentação e a casa dos espelhos. Sam ficou com a roda gigante e a tenda mística.

Sam resolveu seguir até a tenda mística depois que quinze minutos se passaram com ele investigando a roda gigante. Uma tenda seria um lugar mais provável para uma bruxa, de qualquer forma. Ele se aproximou do local com cuidado, abrindo a cortina que substituía a porta, colocando-a de lado enquanto adentrava a tenda.

- Olá?

Um abajur de pé alto se encontrava no canto da tenda e no meio uma mesa simples de mogno, onde duas velas vermelhas estavam acesas. Um baralho de tarot estava entre as duas velas. Sam se aproximou cauteloso, olhando para os lados. Seus dedos tocaram o baralho e ele virou uma das cartas.  
- Bem-vindo, Sam.

Ele quase pulou com a voz doce e quando se virou deu de encontro com a figura parada na entrada da tenda. Ela devia ter quase 40 anos, os longos cabelos ruivos e cacheados emolduravam um rosto pálido. Ela usava um vestido hippie da cor azul e sandálias de couro. O único acessório era um colar com um pingente de um cristal.

Sam deu um passo para trás e quase trombou na mesa de mogno.

- Você é...  
- Meu nome é Irina. E este é meu local de trabalho. Posso ajudá-lo?

Sam logo retomou a postura de oficial da lei.

- Meu nome é Sam Jackson e eu sou do CDC. Se não se importar...  
- Primeiro gostaria que parasse de mentir para mim, Sam Winchester.

Sam abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Irina riu e deu a volta, pegando o baralho de tarot, embaralhando-o com habilidade.

- Creio que veio aqui para investigar aquelas mortes, certo?

Sam virou-se, encarando a ruiva. Ele não tinha qualquer brecha para atacá-la e tudo que podia fazer era enrolar enquanto Dean não viesse lhe procurar.  
- Se sabe por que estou aqui, sabe o que vou perguntar, não é?

- Se essas mortes foram minha culpa? – Irina deu de ombros – Sim e não. Minha intenção não era matá-los. Mas eles próprios acabaram causando isso.  
- Desculpa se não acredito nisso.  
- A verdade pode ser dura e muitas vezes mortal. Por exemplo... – ela parou de embaralhar e retirou uma carta, a carta do Diabo, depositando-a na mesa – o seu segredo mais obscuro não é o que você teve que fazer para tirar seu irmão do inferno, mas as razões pela qual fez.

Sam deu um passo para trás.  
- Do que está...?

Irina tirou outra carta, a carta dos Enamorados, e arqueou a sobrancelha, segurando o riso.  
- Ora, ora, que cabecinha mais pervertida, Sam Winchester! Você quer que seu irmão faça tudo isso com você? Aqui tem algumas coisas que eu nem sabia que existiam.

Sam sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto. Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, decidindo que não ia esperar mais quando ouviu o barulho da cortina sendo empurrada de lado.

- Sam, você... – Dean parou quando viu a ruiva atrás da mesa. Ele sacou a arma – Nem tente nada.

Irina riu, embaralhando as cartas de tarot antes de colocar uma terceira carta na mesa, a carta da Lua.  
- Mas a verdade exige um preço que nem sempre estamos dispostos a pagar. Você estaria disposto a pagar, Sam?  
- Hey, nem mais uma palavra!

Um tiro ecoou no espaço da tenda, passando de raspão pelo braço da ruiva. Sam avançou, segurando o irmão, impedindo-o de dar outro tiro, um que dessa vez fosse fatal. Irina deslizou o dedo fino e pálido pelo filete de sangue que escorria do seu braço. Ela estreitou os olhos e depositou uma quarta carta na mesa, a carta do Enforcado, manchando-a de sangue.  
- A verdade será dura com você, Sam Winchester, pois não aceitará nada menos que total realização como preço. – o cristal em seu pescoço brilhou – Ou seu segredo é revelado ou você o levará consigo para o túmulo.  
- Sua...!

Mas a exclamação de Dean morreu quando Irina simplesmente desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Dean jogou os braços para cima, exasperado.  
- Fantástico! Por que você não a matou quando teve a chance, Sam?

- Ela teria me matado antes que eu tivesse tentado qualquer coisa. – retrucou Sam, franzindo o cenho – Digo, você viu... o poder dela?  
- Sam, você está legal?

Sam ergueu os olhos, mas as imagens pareciam desfocadas. Ele viu Dean se aproximar e segurá-lo pelos braços.  
- Sam?  
- Está tudo girando...  
- Hey, Sam, aguenta até a gente voltar para o motel...

Dean o ajudou a caminhar para fora da tenda e para fora do parque, mas antes que eles pudessem chegar no carro, Sam perdeu a consciência; seu corpo fervendo em febre.

* * *

Dean estacionou o Impala em frente ao portão fechado com cadeado e correntes. Ele pegou sua arma favorita e colocou no cós da calça, logo indo até o porta-malas, pegando o rifle também. Ele trancou o carro e sem cerimônia pulou o portão, adentrando no parque de diversões fechado, caminhando no silêncio que reinava.

Dean logo localizou a tenda mística e adentrou no local. O abajur e a mesa ainda estavam lá. Dean ligou a lanterna, iluminando o interior da tenda.  
- Hey, eu sei que você está aí! Apareça de uma vez!

- Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a não entrar sem ser convidado?

Dean virou-se rapidamente, empunhando o rifle. O cano da arma encostou contra a garganta de Irina. A bruxa simplesmente arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui. – a voz de Dean era seca.  
- Sam está muito ruim?  
- Ele está inconsciente desde que saiu daqui e você sabe disso.

Irina sorriu e deu a volta na mesa, nem se importando com a arma apontada para si. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da saia e retirou o baralho de tarot. Seus olhos brilharam e o abajur se acendeu junto com as velas. Ela começou a manusear as cartas.  
- Seu irmão está sendo consumido pela verdade. Assim como os outros antes dele. A verdade deve ser enfrentada e satisfeita. Só assim Sam irá se recuperar.  
- O que você disse para ele?

Irina inclinou a cabeça, encarando Dean. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.  
- Apenas contei-lhe a verdade. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Uhn, interessante, você também sente o mesmo.

Dean deu um tiro no abajur, a peça de acrílico se espatifando em mil pedaços. Irina abriu a boca indignada, a primeira reação intensa que Dean vira nela desde que adentrara a tenda.  
- Hey, esse abajur era uma relíquia da minha bisavó!  
- Use mágica para consertar então. – retrucou Dean, sarcástico – Se você não me der respostas de como curar o Sam, o próximo tiro vai ser nessa mesa.

A bruxa estreitou os olhos e o cristal em seu pescoço brilhou.  
- A verdade escondida em Sam Winchester é o tanto que ele deseja o seu irmão mais velho. O quanto ele anseia pelo seu toque, sua boca, tudo. E enquanto ele não ter isso, a verdade vai consumi-lo até que ele morra.

Dean mirou o rifle na bruxa novamente.  
- Sua...  
- Dean Winchester! Sam teria dias para que a verdade viesse à tona, mas você vai pagar por perturbar meu local de trabalho. – Irina ergueu a mão, o dedo apontado em riste para Dean – Se você não encarar a verdade dentro do seu irmão, ele vai morrer ao nascer do sol.

E antes que Dean pudesse atirar, ela sumiu novamente. Ele jogou o rifle no chão.  
- Filha da puta!

Precisava voltar para o motel agora.

Bobby ergueu-se da cadeira assim que Dean atravessou a porta.  
- E então?

O loiro jogou o rifle em cima da cama desocupada.  
- Eu já sei o que tenho que fazer. Bobby, pode ir agora.  
- Ir embora? Você bateu a cabeça antes de voltar? Se você achou um jeito, eu vou te ajudar!

- Não! – exclamou Dean. Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos – Por favor, Bobby, o que eu preciso fazer deve ser sem testemunhas. Eu te ligo amanhã de manhã.

Bobby encarou o outro e depois de alguns segundos pareceu encontrar o que quer que estivesse procurando em sua expressão.

- Se você não me ligar até o meio dia, eu volto e coloco essa porta abaixo.  
- Ok.

Bobby encarou-o por mais alguns segundos e então pegou seus livros, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dean encarou a porta por mais alguns segundos antes de retirar a jaqueta de couro, a camisa verde e a camiseta preta. Em seguida foi o coturno e meias. Ele andou somente de calça jeans e boxer até a cama onde Sam estava estranhamente quieto. Dean sentou-se na beirada e lentamente tocou o rosto de Sam com a ponta dos dedos.  
- Sammy...?

Foi como se Sam estivesse esperando por isso. Suas costas arquearam e ele abriu os olhos lentamente, as íris desfocadas por causa da febre. Sam virou o rosto com um gemido de dor, tentando obter mais contato com os dedos do mais velho.  
- Dean...

Dean, de olhos arregalados, segurou o rosto de Sam pelo queixo. Sam abriu mais os olhos, seus braços estendendo, tentando alcançar Dean, mas a febre o deixava descoordenado.

- Eu estou aqui. – murmurou Dean, esgueirando-se mais na cama, usando sua mão livre para tocar o peito de Sam sobre a camiseta.  
- Dean...dói... – gemeu Sam, seu corpo parecendo se arrepiar com aquele toque em seu peito.  
- Sam, você precisa me escutar. – Dean se aproximou mais – A bruxa...ela me contou o que ela fez com você, e eu preciso saber...é verdade?

Quando ouviu essas palavras Sam tentou se afastar, mas ficar longe do toque do irmão parecia doer como ser queimado.  
- Dean, não...  
- Me fale a verdade, eu tenho até o amanhecer pra te curar, mas eu preciso da verdade.

Quando Sam tentou se afastar novamente Dean se moveu, prensando-o contra a cama, segurando seus pulsos. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram durante a movimentação. O mais novo encarou o irmão, sua respiração saindo mais rápida e seu corpo todo formigando de sentir Dean tão perto de si.  
- Sam, me fale a verdade agora!

- Sim, é verdade, eu te quero desde que saí de casa, e ficar quatro meses sem você foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e... hmmmp!

A voz de Sam foi cortada quando Dean esmagou seus lábios contra os dele. Sam gemeu alto dentro do beijo, seu corpo explodindo em mil sensações, sua garganta secando. Toda a dor de antes parecia se dissipar, dando lugar a um desejo explosivo. O mais novo sabia que parte daquilo era o feitiço de Irina, mas boa parte era tudo que reprimira por anos.

Quando sentiu Dean soltar seus pulsos para agarrar seus cabelos, ele aproveitou e agarrou as costas delineadas de Dean, arranhando a pele, se remexendo impaciente embaixo do irmão. Seu corpo suava sem parar, a febre e o beijo contribuindo igualmente para a temperatura do seu corpo.  
- Dean... – ofegou Sam num gemido quando o beijo foi interrompido.

Dean começou a arrancar as roupas de Sam, seus olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo. Ele praticamente rasgou a camiseta cinza que Sam usava, mas ele não podia ligar menos. Em seguida o cinto de sua calça foi desafivelado e arrancado com um estalo. O som do zíper sendo aberto ecoou no ar úmido e quente do quarto, misturando-se aos gemidos e ofegos dos dois.

Assim que se viu completamente nu, Sam virou os dois na cama, ficando por cima. Ele sentou-se nas coxas de Dean, seu quadril se remexendo urgente enquando seus dedos trêmulos abriam a calça do mais velho. Dean sentou-se na cama, segurando o irmão em seu colo.  
- Calma.

A voz rouca, dita tão perto do seu pescoço, fez Sam gemer. Dean juntou suas mãos com as mãos do mais novo e ambos conseguiram finalmente abrir a calça jeans. Assim que tocou o membro ereto do irmão por cima da boxer, o corpo de Sam arrepiou-se. Sua boca secou e num movimento decidido ele esgueirou-se na cama, beijando aquela pele, até que sua língua lambeu Dean por cima da roupa.  
- Sammy...!

O mais novo mal ouvia o irmão, o sangue pulsando rápido em suas veias. Ele puxou a boxer preta e sua mão se enfiou dentro do tecido, retirando a ereção do irmão pra fora, passando a língua na glande, recolhendo o líquido perolado que já escorria. Sem demora Sam abriu a boca e engoliu aquele membro rijo, sugando com vontade, seu corpo estremecendo de prazer ao sentir o gosto de Dean em sua boca, o brilho da febre parecendo derreter de seus olhos quanto mais ele tocava e sentia Dean. Ele começou a sugá-lo com fome, seu próprio membro rígido roçando nos lençóis, pulsando no ritmo do seu coração acelerado. E ele queria mais, queria tudo.

Antes que pudesse continuar, Sam sentiu Dean puxá-lo pelos cabelos, até que Sam largou o membro da sua boca e subiu pelo corpo de Dean, sentando em seu colo. Dean ergueu-se e terminou aquela distância, esmagando seus lábios nos do irmão. O mais novo gemeu necessitado, seu corpo se remexendo, precisando de mais toque, mais força... _Mais_.

- Dean...eu preciso de mais... – gemeu Sam descontrolado, pegando as mãos do irmão e colocando-as em suas nádegas, o ar escapando de sua boca quando Dean as apertou – Anda, eu preciso de mais...de você dentro de mim, me apertando enquanto você me fode de encontro à cama. Quero sentir quando você gozar bem fundo em mim, quando me molhar inteiro pra mais uma rodada e...ah!

Dean calou as palavras de Sam com uma mordida em seu pescoço, seguido por um molhado e agressivo beijo em sua boca, aquele discurso do mais novo testando seu controle. Ele virou-se e jogou Sam contra a cama, ficando por cima dele. Com movimentos rápidos ele ergueu as longas pernas de Sam em seus ombros e logo suas mãos agarraram as nádegas de Sam, separando-as.  
- Você vai ter isso e mais.

E quando Sam foi retrucar, o que saiu de seus lábios foi um grito rouco, pois a boca de Dean estava lambendo sua entrada com fome, enfiando a língua e umedecendo-o da forma mais erótica que podia imaginar. Uma de suas mãos agarrou os fios loiros, tentando se ancorar em algo antes que sua mente se afogasse naquele prazer. A mão livre agarrou os lençóis com força, quase rasgando-o. Aquela língua dentro si estava ameaçando levar Sam ao fim antes mesmo que chegasse na parte que queria.  
- Dean...anda...ah, já chega...eu já estou...ah...pronto...

Dean deu uma última passada de língua, arrancando um gemido tortuoso de Sam, antes de abaixar suas pernas e arrumar o seu corpo. Ele cuspiu na mão, usando saliva e o próprio líquido que escorria do seu membro para se lubrificar. Sam gemeu, erguendo uma das pernas e colocando de volta no ombro de Dean.  
- Anda.

Dean apenas grunhiu algo e puxou-o para si, roçando a glande na entrada do mais novo, antes de fazer pressão, começando a penetrá-lo. Sam afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, gemendo, agarrando o lençol com as mãos, torcendo o tecido. Seu corpo suava e seus olhos ainda estavam levemente desfocados.

Apesar de sentir o desespero nos movimentos de Sam, entrou nele devagar, querendo que qualquer ofego que saísse daquela boca fosse de prazer e não de dor. Antes do inferno, antes de saber o que o sofrimento e a tortura podiam fazer com uma pessoa, ele estaria se recriminando por sentir quele prazer todo ao possuir o irmão daquela maneira, ainda mais quando era claro que parte de Sam estava endo guiada pelo feitiço de Irina.

Mas agora tudo é diferente. Dean soltou um gemido rouco quando sua pélvis roçou contra as nádegas de Sam, seu membro completamente dentro do mais novo. Sam ergueu os braços, gemendo, puxando-o para um beijo agressivo e selvagem. Dean pegou aquelas duas longas pernas e o puxou ainda mais perto, afundando ainda mais naquele corpo, sentindo-as enlaçar em sua cintura.

Agora tudo é diferente. Culpa não é algo que Dean sente tão facilmente. E finalmente realizar algo que ambos desejaram por tanto tempo... Não é algo digno de culpa.  
- Sam...

Dean terminou o beijo com um ofego, seus quadris já se mexendo na dança que conhecia muito bem. Ele usou uma mão para afastar os cabelos de Sam de seu rosto, os fios castanhos molhados de suor. Sam, por sua vez, apertou o corpo de Dean entre suas pernas, suas unhas fincando-se nas costas delineadas. Dean sibilou pela dor fina quando sentiu que Sam estava arrancando sangue da sua pele, mas isso apenas fez seu corpo se mexer mais forte e mais rápido, seu membro entrando e saindo de Sam com violência.

Num movimento sincronizado, Dean se virou na cama, deixando Sam por cima. O mais novo gemeu mais alto, sua respiração rápida e entrecortada. Ele deslizou os dedos pela pele suada e pálida, logo em seguida passando as unhas também. Sua mão direita puxou Dean pelo colar até que Dean erguesse o tronco. Sam usou a mão esquerda para puxá-lo pelo pescoço e usá-lo como apoio quando seu corpo começou a se mover com urgência, sentindo a ereção de Dean ir mais fundo. Seu próprio membro rijo já se esfregando entre seus corpos, úmido.

Em um gesto, Dean agarrou Sam pelos quadris, ajudando-o nos movimentos. Sua boca, arfando, começou a mordiscar o queixo e pescoço de Sam, provando aquela pele ainda fervente. Ele sentiu o mais novo torcendo os dedos no cordão do seu colar, as unhas novamente arranhando sua pele. Seus dedos escorregaram pela pele molhada, agarrando Sam pelas nádegas, apertando-as com gosto, arrancando um gemido do moreno.  
- Sam... está bom?

Sam apenas gemeu abafado com a pergunta do mais velho, seu corpo formigando de prazer, sua mente parecendo que entraria em colapso a qualquer momento.  
- Mais...

O sussurro entrecortado fez o sangue de Dean ferver. Ele gemeu rouco, agarrando Sam pelas coxas grossas e jogando-o contra a cama, sem sair de dentro dele. Ele usou os pés como apoio, se erguendo e fodendo o irmão com mais força, a cabeceira da cama batendo contra a parede no mesmo ritmo que seus corpos se chocavam.  
- Dean...! Deus...

Ouvir aquela voz chamando seu nome fez seu ritmo se acelerar ainda mais. Sam apenas o agarrou pelas costas com força, se segurando em algo para aguentar o tranco. Sua boca começou a despejar obscenidades ao pé do ouvido do mais velho, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, um dos pés pressionando contra uma das nádegas de Dean.

O loiro deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo corpo de Sam, até se fechar no membro rígido e pulsante, masturbando-o no ritmo das estocadas, cada vez mais agressivas. Ele beijou a bocheca de Sam e então encostou os lábios contra a orelha dele.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou te foder até você gozar tudo na minha mão. E depois que eu gozar bem fundo em você, Sam, eu vou limpar seu corpo todinho pra você provar do seu próprio sêmen da minha boca. E você vai provar tudo até ficar duro de novo. Porque então eu vou te chupar, enquanto meus dedos vão brincar com a sua entrada cheia do meu gozo. Até você gozar de novo. E daí eu vou engolir cada gota.

Sam arfou e gemeu longamente com aquelas palavras, seu membro pulsando. Somente as imagens que aquelas palavras provocavam faziam seu corpo se aproximar perigosamente do fim.  
- Porra, Dean...  
- Quer que eu faça isso? – Dean terminou a pergunta com uma mordida na junção do ombro com o pescoço de Sam.  
- Ah, sim...! Deus, sim...

Seu corpo pareceu não resistir mais. Sam arqueou as costas, fincando novamente as unhas na pele de Dean, fundo, quando o orgasmo o atingiu como um tsunami. Cada jato de sêmen parecia sair dolorosamente do seu corpo, seus olhos perdendo o foco, sua pele queimando de prazer.  
- Sammy...

O apelido junto com a sensação de sentir Dean gozando dentro dele, fez seu membro pulsar fracamente. Os movimentos de ambos vão diminuindo até que Dean se retira do mais novo com um gemido. Ele sorri para o irmão, erguendo a mão suja de sêmen, lambendo-a.

Dean cumpre sua palavra.

* * *

Sam começou a despertar lentamente, seu corpo dolorido e cansado. Sua mente estava lúcida pela primeira vez em horas, sinal de que o feitiço de Irina havia sumido.

Irina.

Sam abriu os olhos de vez, quase caindo da cama, e quando virou o corpo deu de encontro com Dean atrás dele, completamente nú, encoberto apenas pelos lençóis, dormindo e roncando. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, o pedaço do lençol branco não o permitindo ficar completamente nú. Atrás das persianas da janela, o sol começava a nascer lentamente. Sam olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e o aparelho marcava sete horas da manhã em números vermelhos.

O moreno se levantou, músculos que ele nem sabia que existiam protestando contra o movimento. Sam sentiu seu rosto corar por saber a razão do seu corpo estar assim. Ele caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, mas nem se preocupou em fechar a porta. Sua mão simplesmente alcançou a torneira do chuveiro e ligou, deixando a água quente. Ele adentrou no box e ficou parado debaixo do jato, vendo a neblina que começava a se criar no banheiro, mas sua mente estava longe.

Mais precisamente na noite passada. Ele encostou a testa contra o azulejo, gemendo fraco quando a simples lembrança do que acontecera fez seu corpo se arrepiar.

Sam pegou o sabonete da cortesia do motel e começou a ensaboar o seu corpo, o rosto ainda encostado contra o azulejo, os olhos ainda fechados. Ele deslizou lentamente os dedos pelo peito e abdômen, sibilando quando o sabonete entrava em contato com as mordidas e agarrões de Dean. Seu membro pulsou, enrijecendo lentamente, lembrando-se de como Dean parecia ter lido sua mente na noite passada, realizando cada um de seus desejos mais profundos.

Sam deslizou a mão cheia de sabonete e fechou-a em volta do seu membro, semi-rigído, começando um vai e vem lento e preguiçoso. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, as imagens vindo em flashes rápidos enquanto ele se tocava.

Seu corpo quase paralisou quando ele sentiu o corpo nú e trabalhado abraçá-lo por trás, um membro semi-rigído roçar contra suas nádegas. Aquelas mãos calejadas deslizaram por sua pele molhada e Sam soltou um gemido fraco, sua mão voltando a se mover.

- Dean...

O loiro beijou o ombro de Sam, passando a língua por uma marca que criara na noite anterior.

- Eu realmente espero que você não esteja surtando com o que fizemos na noite passada.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fizeram Sam relaxar contra o peito de Dean, a frase sendo melhor que qualquer bom dia que o irmão pudesse dar. Ele gemeu, quase manhoso, os olhos ainda fechados, quando sentiu a mão de Dean se juntar a sua, ambos levando-o ao fim. A ereção do mais velho a todo momento roçava contra suas nádegas, mas não penetrando-o, apenas provocando.

Quando ele gozou de forma quase preguiçosa, um sorriso adornou seus lábios, pois sentiu Dean beijar toda sua pele. O loiro gemeu baixo, abafado contra seu ombro, e também alcançou o orgasmo. Após alguns minutos Sam se virou, recostando-se contra a parede, trazendo Dean para si, pedindo um beijo que o loiro atendeu sem demora, ambos trocando gemidos satisfeitos enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçam.

Quando o longo beijo terminou, Sam gemeu satisfeito, encostando o rosto nos cabelos molhados de Dean.

- Por que raios você acordou tão cedo, hein, Sammy?

Sam quase riu da reclamação feita naquela voz rouca e ainda sonolenta.

- Podíamos voltar pra cama de novo.

- Uhn... ótima idéia.

Dean e Sam saíram do banheiro aos beijos. O loiro calculou o tempo na cabeça até a hora que Bobby disse que voltaria e concluíu que ainda tinham um tempo a sós. Ótimo.

* * *

Irina observava a estrada passar pela janela do seu trailer, o baralho de tarot sendo misturado em suas mãos. Ela sorriu levemente e tirou uma carta, a carta da Morte. Seu dedo deslizou no cristal em seu pescoço e a pedra brilhou fracamente.

- Espero que você use essa mudança em sua vida para ser franco com seu irmão, Sam Winchester.

Ela sabia que se Dean descobrisse por si só o que Sam tinha feito para tirá-lo do inferno tudo iria se quebrar entre os dois. Ela só esperava que Sam soubesse disso também. Quando a carta do Julgamento foi a próxima a sair, Irina sorriu.

- Uhn... talvez vocês dois irão ficar bem, no fim das contas.

A bruxa virou o rosto para observar a estrada, bem a tempo de ver que saíam do estado do Arizona. Ela girou a carta da Roda da Fortuna nos dedos. Hora de mudar de ares.

FIM


End file.
